Paradise
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Quinn n'aime pas particulièrement Kurt Hummel. Pourtant, elle a envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. Amitié Quinn et Kurt. OneShot.


**Titre** : _Paradise_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série. Amitié Quinn/Kurt(Kinn ?). Ainsi que, par ordre d'apparition : Klaine et Kurtcedes.

**Résumé** : Quinn n'aime pas particulièrement Kurt Hummel. Et pourtant, elle a envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. Parce que Kurt donne et qu'il ne reçoit jamais rien en échange. Ou bien parce qu'elle aimerait être une des personnes à qui Kurt donne sans rien demander en retour. GEN. Amitié Quinn/Kurt.

**Spoiler** : saison 3, entre I Kissed a girl et Hold to sixteen.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Vanessa Carlton que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

"_Once upon a year gone by__  
>she saw herself give in<br>every time she closed her eyes  
>she saw what could have been<br>well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
>when covers tucked in tight<br>funny when the bottom drops  
>how she forgets to fight... to fight<em>

_And it's one more day in paradise_  
><em>one more day in paradise"<em>

Quinn était assise sur les marches d'un des escaliers menant au terrain de foot et au gymnase. C'était isolé, tranquille. Elle aimait s'installer là lorsqu'elle voulait se retrouver seule. Ce qui était stupide vraiment puisque de toute manière, elle était seule. Tout le temps.

Elle avait tout perdu, d'abord sa place dans les cheerios, le bal de promo, Finn … Beth. Surtout Beth. Et voilà que cette petite garce de Corcoran revenait, la bouche en coeur, paradant avec _sa_ fille sous le bras, lui annonçant qu'elle faisait ça pour elle, pour Quinn. Bah voyons ! On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace : Quinn connaissait les femmes comme Shelby. Ambitieuse, déterminée. Prête à tout pour arriver (et rester) au sommet. Après tout, elle était comme elle. Ce n'était certainement pas pour Quinn qu'elle faisait ça, et encore moins pour Beth. Elle voulait simplement soulager sa conscience. Elle avait abandonné sa propre fille 16 ans auparavant et pensait trouver une espèce de rédemption en permettant à Quinn de connaître un peu Beth. Sauf que pour Quinn, c'était juste un cauchemar. D'abord il y avait eu le chantage (« change, redeviens la gentille petite Queenie, où tu ne la verras plus » : Quinn avait raison de vouloir récupérer Beth, si Shelby était capable de menacer quelqu'un de la sorte, elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne mère). Et puis il y avait eu, au compte goutte, les visites à Beth, distribuées comme des récompenses. Genre bon point après une note note. Quinn se sentait humiliée. Terrifiée aussi.

C'était comme être mise face à son plus gros échec, à sa plus amère défaite : que croyait donc Shelby, qu'elle avait facilement pris la décision d'abandonner sa fille ? Au moins elle ne l'avait pas fait pour de l'argent, elle !

Quinn sourit. Oui, elle ne récupérerait jamais Beth mais elle restait Quinn Fabray. Et les Fabray ne se laissent pas impunément piétiner. Elle avait le moyen de mettre fin à la carrière de Shelby. C'était désormais tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle était seule et alors ? Quinn Fabray n'avait besoin de _personne_.

- … oui, j'arrive. Quoi ? Oui Blaine, j'ai pensé à prendre la bonne marque. Tes petites, et néanmoins adorables follicules, seront dans quelques instants à nouveau baignées dans leur liquide amniotique, pas d'inquiétude … Huu, non je ne me moque pas de toi Blaine, je dis juste qu'il faudrait penser à laisser tes enfants capillaires prendre leur envol. Et franchement, lorsque tu m'as appelé parce que tu avais besoin de moi pour une urgence sous les douches, je pensais sincèrement à tout à fait autre chose qu'à ton gel pour les cheveux.

Quinn n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour voir qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Elle fit la grimace. Elle espérait que Kurt ne la verrait pas. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter qu'il la regarde avec ses yeux de Bambi. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très proche de Kurt. En fait, en trois ans, elle ne devait pas avoir échangé plus de trois mots avec lui. On pouvait la surnommer la Reine des Glaces mais dans le genre froid et distant, Kurt n'avait rien à envier à personne. De toute manière, de quoi auraient-ils pu se parler ? Ils ne partageaient rien en commun, si ce n'est leur temps dans ND. Un grognement la sortit de ses pensées.

- Dégage de là, Princesse !

- Ouais, pousse ton petit cul ou bien il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles, ajouta une autre voix.

- Pt'ain mec lui dis pas ça : il demande que ça ! Ajouta une troisième.

Trois éclats de rire retentirent suivis d'un bruit sourd et d'un petit cri. Puis plus rien.

Quinn vit trois hockeyeurs traverser le terrain de foot pour rejoindre le gymnase.

- … Blaine ? Euh, non, non. J'ai juste appuyé sur la mauvaise touche. Je voulais vérifier que j'avais bien la bonne marque de gel – même si je pense qu'un petit changement de régime ne ferait pas de mal à ton cuir chevelu – et ma sacoche a glissé sur mon bras (Quinn vit Kurt lever les yeux au ciel à ce qui devait être une réplique angoissée de Blaine). Oui, Papabear, j'arrive.

Quinn s'était levée, prête à aider Kurt. Elle savait que désormais les footballeurs le laissaient tranquille (1). Elle ignorait en revanche que les membres de l'équipe de hockey avaient pris le relais. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Puck, il saurait quoi faire pour que ces abrutis laissent Kurt en paix. Elle n'avait peut-être pas d'atomes crochus avec lui mais elle n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal gratuitement.

Elle descendit quelques marches et vit Kurt accoudé à la petite fontaine d'eau sous l'escalier. Tête baissée, yeux clos, il faisait visiblement des efforts pour se recomposer. Elle le vit lever la tête et épousseter sa veste puis il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Il en passa un sous l'eau et Quinn le vit soudain pâlir. Il pencha la tête et se mit à fixer quelque chose sur le mur. Il resta un long moment immobile, comme si le temps s'était soudain arrêté, puis il se tamponna le visage avec son mouchoir humide. Il sortit ensuite un petit miroir de sa sacoche, arrangea ses cheveux (et les laqua. Quinn se dit que Kurt était bien mal placé pour se moquer du gel pour cheveux de son petit ami alors que lui-même se promenait avec une _bombe_ de laque dans son sac. Ces deux là cultivaient une étrange fascination pour leur chevelure). Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il enfouit le mouchoir dans son sac et en sortit … un feutre rouge. Quinn le vit gribouiller quelque chose sur le mur. Kurt hocha la tête visiblement satisfait, passa sous l'escalier et prit le chemin du gymnase.

Quinn récupéra son sac et, piquée par la curiosité, examina ce qui avait bien pu attirer ainsi l'intérêt de Kurt.

_Oh_.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant ce qu'il y avait sur le mur. Elle se demandait ce que Kurt avait pu « rajouter » à l'œuvre qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle resta un moment devant la fontaine avant de finalement rejoindre la salle de cours de Mme Nancy Bletheim (2). Quinn aimait bien la géométrie : les règles y étaient froides et implacables.

Comme elle.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Quinn se trouvait une fois encore sur les marches de ce qu'elle appelait maintenant son « refuge » à lire Gatsby le Magnifique. Elle se sentait comme Daisy, enlisée dans une vie sans avenir, ni passé. Quant au présent …<p>

- … je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée. Je penche davantage pour une chanson populaire.

- Oh, et par populaire tu veux sans doute dire de Kate Perry ?

- Hey, elle est populaire !

Quinn passa la tête entre les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier. Blaine, cheveux mouillés, tenait son sac de gym d'une main et celle de Kurt de l'autre. Il sortait visiblement d'une séance d'entraînement. Puck lui avait dit que l'ancien warbler avait intégré l'équipe de boxe de McKinley. Et en plus, il était plutôt bon. Quinn ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer Blaine Anderson sur le ring autrement qu'avec un nœud papillon autour du cou.

- Tellement, répliqua Kurt, que son vocabulaire se limite aux dix premières pages du dictionnaire. Blaine, les chansons – pardon chansonnettes – de miss Perry sont bonnes pour des soirées karaoké ou alors les boums des premières années (3). Nous avons besoin d'une chanson forte, une chanson avec un message. Et puis, je te souhaite bon courage si tu penses que Santana Lopez ne va pas te crever les yeux lorsque tu te mettras à lui chanter du Kate Perry. Et franchement, ce serait du véritable gâchis, tu as de si jolis yeux.

- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien : critiquer Perry, _argh_, mon cœur ! Moqua Blaine en portant la main à son cœur, feignant un arrêt cardiaque. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les joues de Kurt et fouilla dans son sac. Quinn le vit sortit son I-Pod. Bon, ok, pas de KP, reprit-il, mais ça … _ça_ tu ne vas pas dire que ce n'est pas « LA » chanson de Satan.

- _Santana_ Blaine ! _OHMONDIEU_ ne commet jamais un tel lapsus devant elle ! (4) Tu veux déclencher la colère de Height Adjacent ?

- Franchement, je crois que vous exagérez tous avec ça, soupira Blaine. Okay, elle a la langue bien affûtée et … et elle a le don pour les réparties acides mais bon, elle n'a pas l'air d'être physiquement agressive.

- Dis ça à Rachel : après son petit tour de passe-passe _lingual_ aux nationales l'année dernière, elle l'a évitée tout l'été, persuadée qu'elle allait la tuer. (Quinn vit Kurt se pencher sur l'I-Phone de Blaine). Pink ? Dit-il d'un air dubitatif.

- Huhu, c'est exactement Santana ! Une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui le dit. Non, mieux : qui le chante. Qui croit en ses rêves et -

- Et sans inhibition, termina Kurt. Humpf, mais la chanson est parfaite. Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot. Blaine Anderson, vous êtes un génie (Quinn n'était pas assez près d'eux pour en jurer, mais il lui semblait que Blaine avait rougi). Bien, plus qu'à travailler à un arrangement satisfaisant et -

- … et Finn y trouvera certainement quelque chose à redire, répondit Blaine dont le ton s'était assombri.

Kurt le fixa un long moment (comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, pensa Quinn). Il adressa un sourire à Blaine et (il était apparemment arrivé à une décision) lâcha soudainement :

- Oh, attends, je vais me laver les mains.

- Quoi, Kurt Hummel se laver les mains à une fontaine publique : Ô vision de l'apocalypse ! Le taquina Blaine.

- Ha Ha, très drôle … répondit Kurt en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes que Blaine esquiva avec un sourire.

Kurt enleva ses mitaines (oui, il portait des _mitaines_ : noires, avec des clous dorées et ce qui ressemblait fort à des petits strass (5), le tout en forme de fleur) et passa ses mains sous l'eau. Blaine se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

- _OhNon_, dit-il, ne me dis pas que c'est nous ! Gémit-il.

Kurt suivit le regard de Blaine sur le mur. Quinn avait trouvé le graffiti à la fois obscène et enfantin : deux petits bonshommes (bras, jambes et corps représentés par des bâtonnets, un rond pour la tête, bref un dessin digne d'un gamin de trois ans) dans une position tout à fait compromettante (et pour le coup pas du tout à mettre devant le nez d'un gamin de trois ans).

- Un chapeau pour moi et un nœud papillon pour toi, je crois que le message est on ne peut plus clair, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire forcé. Au moins, on peut leur reconnaître un certain sens de l'observation : nous portons du rouge au moins trois jours par semaine toi ou moi.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Hey, je suis plus grand que toi ! S'exclama t-il sur un ton ravi.

- Huhu, dans vos rêves Blaine Warbler.

- Non, pas comme _ça_ … regarde, ils m'ont fait plus « grand » que toi, sourit Blaine dont les sourcils dansaient une petite polka pleine de sous-entendus laissant peu de doute à Quinn sur _ce_ qui était « plus grand ».

- _Oh_. Ca. Et bien … Kurt haussa à son tour un sourcil. Il semblerait que les stéroïdes n'aient pas encore détruit le peu de neurones qui restent à l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre après tout. Il sait reconnaître un étalon lorsqu'il en voit un … sous la douche. Faut-il que je me méfie ?

- _Huuhhum_, grogna Blaine qui avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de Kurt. Non. Jamais. Je suis à toi. Tout à toi.

- Mon étalon personnel, voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, lui répondit Kurt avec un petit gémissement. Blaine, pas ici … (sa voix réduite à un souffle rauque).

- Ok ok mais tu … tu me rends fou tu sais ? Et ta peau est comme une addiction, musquée, douce, si blanche …

- Blaine, nous avons maths dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Blaine passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le souleva le terre ... Et se mit à hennir (non vraiment, les garçons amoureux étaient tous ridicules, gays ou hétéros, pensa Quinn).

- _BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIINE_ ! Couina Kurt.

- Un quart d'heure, répondit Blaine le souffle court, les yeux brillants, un quart d'heure, c'est tellement mieux que l'éternité. Viens …

Quinn les regarda s'éloigner, Blaine tirant Kurt par la main. Kurt se laissant entraîner, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Quinn ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parler des deux brutes qui l'avaient malmené hier, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt avait délibérément altéré le graffiti choisissant d'être celui « avec la plus petite ». Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'aucun des garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie n'aurait choisi de sacrifier sa sécurité physique, son estime de soi pour elle. Juste pour qu'elle lui sourit. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Elle rangea son livre et se planta devant la fontaine. Elle renversa presque le contenu de son sac pour trouver de quoi écrire. Elle crayonna, avec précision, un petit cœur entre les deux petits personnages.

"_As darkness quickly steals the light_

_that shined within her eyes_

_she slowly swallows all her fear_

_and soothes her mind with lies_

_well all she wants and all she needs_

_are reasons to survive_

_a day in which the sun will take_

_her artificial light... her light_

Quinn se retrouvait une fois encore en train de lire (cette fois, elle était plongée dans Les Hauts de Hurlevent, prise, comme Catherine, dans les filets de la passion destructrice pour Heathcliff), mais la pluie qui s'était abattue sur Lima l'avait obligée à se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

- Cette place est libre ?

Quinn releva la tête. Mercedes. La voix de Mercedes évoquait toujours des sentiments contradictoires dans le cœur de Quinn : le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la famille de Mercedes l'avait acceptée chez eux alors qu'elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller, le sentiment de tristesse lié à la naissance de Beth. Quinn avait insisté pour que Mercedes soit présente. Elle lui avait serré la main au pire des contractions, avait porté Beth dans ses bras. Quinn ne pouvait pas regarder Mercedes sans penser à cet instant. A ce qui avait été, à ce qui aurait pu être … au gâchis qui était devenu sa vie. Elle avait effacée Mercedes Jones de sa vie dès son retour à McKinley l'année dernière.

Ce qui expliquait certainement que ce n'était pas à elle que s'adressait Mercedes mais à Kurt, pour une fois seul (Quinn avait désormais du mal à dissocier Kurt de Blaine. Ils étaient « Kurt ET Blaine », pas franchement deux personnes distinctes. Bizarre et vaguement dérangeant).

- Oui, bien sûr s'empressa de répondre Kurt. Il poussa ses affaires pour laisser de la place à Mercedes. Cette dernière s'installa. Ainsi qu'un terrible silence.

Quinn savait que Kurt et Mercedes, qui avaient été inséparables lors de leur première année à McKinley, s'étaient petit à petit éloignés l'un de l'autre. Kurt avait trouvé l'amour. Mercedes s'était prise pour une diva. Fin de l'histoire.

- Je voudrais te parler, finit par lâcher Mercedes.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas peur que Santana t'étripes en place publique pour trahison ? Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère. Elle haussa les épaules. Et puis, elle n'est pas si difficile que ça à vivre une fois que tu as compris où se trouvait son "bouton off".

Kurt fronça les sourcils puis il hocha la tête.

- Brittany ?

- Exactement répondit Mercedes. Et donc … donc, je voudrais te parler. Elle fouilla dans son classeur et en tira une pochette plastifiée qu'elle posa sur la table. Je … je n'ai pas voté pour toi aux élections.

Quinn (qui les espionnait par-dessus son livre) vit que cette révélation avait blessé Kurt mais il se reprit et se composa un visage serein, sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Factice.

- Je comprends, répondit-il d'une voix douce mais sans amertume. Ta loyauté aux Troublestones est tout à fait compréhensible, surtout après les mots que nous avons échan-_mmmmmmphf_ -

Mercedes s'était penchée au-dessus de la table et l'avait purement et simplement attiré à lui. Elle le serrait dans ses bras comme si elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

- … je n'ai pas voté pour toi et j'ai eu tort. Je regrette tant. Je regrette tout …

Kurt, un moment surpris, finit par passer lui aussi ses bras autour du cou de Mercedes. Ils se séparèrent avec un éclat de rire, sans savoir pourquoi il riait. Joie des retrouvailles sans aucun doute.

- … Enfin, je suis désolée, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté ND ou d'avoir refusé de partager le rôle de Maria avec rachel.

- Je comprends, répondit juste Kurt et -

Un coup dans l'épaule l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

- Hey Princesse, tu as finis par changer de camp ! _Wouahou_, ça doit être ça, le miracle de noël ! S'exclama le membre de l'équipe de hockey qui venait de le bousculer d'un coup de coude.

- Ravi de voir que vous savez où se trouve la bibliothèque les garçons, susurra Mercedes avec tout le venin dont elle était capable. J'espère que vous savez vous servir d'un livre ? Vous voyez, il faut l'ouvrir délicatement et – Oh, mais bien sûr, il y a un pré-requis : il faut aussi savoir lire. Et là, ouch, ça risque de poser problème, non ?

Quinn vit le hockeyeur devenir vert de rage. Oula, la situation risquait de devenir explosive !

- Allez, viens Derek, ces loosers ne valent pas la peine qu'on se prenne une expulsion, répliqua l'un des garçons, tirant son ami par le bras.

- Oui, oui leur cria Mercedes, et surtout si vous avez des questions à mon sujet, n'hésitez pas à les poser à mon petit ami, vous savez, Shane, le jouer de foot, celui qui ressemble à une armoire à glace !

- Merci, murmura Kurt, une fois que les deux sportifs furent sortis de la bibliothèque.

- Non, merci à toi. Pour _ça_.

Mercedes poussa la pochette plastifiée vers Kurt.

- Mais … mais c'est à moi. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Kurt pris la pochette et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit plusieurs feuilles format A4.

- C'est mon discours sur la lutte contre l'obésité. Celui que j'avais préparé pour les élections (6).

- Oui, c'est à toi et non, je ne sais pas comment ça a atterri dans mon casier mais je remercie celui qui a manifestement cambriolé le tiens, parce que … Mercedes prit un large inspiration. Parce ce que tu as écris là-dedans, c'est bouleversant et c'est … je dois savoir, Kurt, tout ce que tu as écris sur cette adolescente que tu utilises pour ton discours … tu le penses vraiment ?

Kurt perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- _OHMONDIEU_ Mercedes, je … je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure. Je l'aurais modifié tu sais. Je te l'aurais fait lire avant, c'est -

Mercedes l'interrompit.

- Ne sois pas idiot, c'était ... ça m'a émue, bouleversée en fait. Est-ce que c'est pour moi que … Mercedes hésita un moment, un sourire timide sur le visage, que tu avais choisi ce thème comme programme de base ?

Kurt lui rendit son sourire. Il prit sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Mercedes, je crois que tu méritais que je te présente des excuses publiques pour ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant que nous étions dans les Cheerios (7), et l'année dernière après l'affaire des tots (7). Je me suis renseigné sur les problèmes liés au surpoids chez les adolescents, pour les élections, et depuis je comprends mieux ce que tu as pu traverser et … Mercedes, j'ai été si horrible avec toi !

Quinn n'écouta pas le reste de leur conversation (dégoulinante d'excuses, à croire qu'ils concourraient pour le trophée de l'excuse la plus écoeurante). Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle pouvait encore entendre les murmures de leur conversation animée – comme s'ils s'étaient juste dit au-revoir la veille – lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

Jamais Quinn n'avait été aussi contente de son petit passage du côté « obscur de la force ». C'est au sein des Skanks (8) qu'elle avait appris à forcer un casier. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit talent se révèlerait un jour utile.

"_And it's one more day in paradise_

_one more day in paradise_

_it's one more day in paradise_

_one last chance to feel alright... alright"_

Kurt observait Blaine des gradins. Il aimait le voir courir. Il aimait voir ses longs muscles bouger sous son tee-shirt. Il aimait le corps de Blaine. Il aimait Blaine, point.

Kurt accompagnait toujours Blaine à ses entraînements. Ils se mettaient en tenue (sous les regards horrifiés des hockeyeurs les plus mal coiffés de la planète) tous les deux dans les vestiaires puis Blaine courait s'échauffer avant d'entrer en piste et Kurt courait s'installer dans les gradins pour apprécier le spectacle. Les coudes sur ses genoux, menton entre les mains, I-Pod sur les oreilles, Kurt regardait donc l'homme qu'il aimait faire du sport (il y a un an de ça, il aurait ri au nez du pauvre fou qui lui aurait dit que son petit ami serait un accroc du foot et pratiquerait régulièrement la boxe !) lorsque soudain, une ombre lui bloqua la vue. Instinctivement, il sursauta.

- Kurt, tu dois venir avec moi annonça péremptoirement la personne qui se tenait entre lui et son soleil (Blaine pas l'astre).

- Que … quoi ? Quinn ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car l'ex capitaine des cheerios, vêtue d'un survêtement et cheveux relevés, lui avait pris la main et l'avait forcé à se lever.

- Viens.

Kurt, pensant à une urgence, pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Finn ? _OhMonDieu_ …

Paniqué, il suivit Quinn qui resta silencieuse. Ils descendirent, en courant, les gradins, ils traversèrent, toujours en courant, le stade et arrivèrent au gymnase. Arrivé dans la salle de sport, Kurt lâcha la main de Quinn. Son regard fit le tour de la salle. Vide. Si ce n'est pour une table de saut et un trampoline installés au beau milieu de la salle, entourés de tapis. Mains sur les genoux, et pantelant après leur petite course, il leva les yeux vers Quinn.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend Quinn ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ?

Quinn, fidèle à sa réputation, resta de marbre. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des bancs. Kurt identifia le matériel qui se trouvait là : des enceintes et une petite chaîne hifi. Quinn le mit en marche. La musique d'ABC de Michael Jackson emplit la salle. Quinn se tourna vers Kurt.

- Mais enfin, s'indigna Kurt, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ça ?

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Quinn le fixait, visage froid, fermé.

- Monsieur Shuester prévoit un saut écart (9) pour notre numéro aux sélections départementales, finit-elle juste par dire.

- Et alors, répondit sèchement Kurt.

Secrètement, il rêvait de faire cette figure mais Monsieur Shuester allait certainement demander à Mike de la réaliser. C'était leur meilleur danseur.

- Alors … répondit Quinn, nous allons nous entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à réaliser cette figure. Tu dois être un peu rouillé depuis les cheerios et nous avons peu de temps alors, pas une minute à perdre.

Elle se tourna vers le trampoline, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien installé les tapis. Kurt la suivit des yeux, muet de surprise. Quinn leva les yeux vers lui.

- Et bien ? Aurais tu oublié les exercices d'échauffement de coach Sylvester ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'en faire trop. Tu es déjà « chaud ». Elle lui sourit (pas franchement engageant le sourire). C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait courir …

_Okayyyyyy_. Kurt venait de se faire purement et simplement « kidnapper » par Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray qui proposait de le coacher. Il commençait à se demander si c'était d'être passé entre les mains (expertes) de Sue Sylvester qui faisaient des membres, actuels ou anciens, des cheerios, des sociopathes ne demandant qu'à éclore (Quinn pouvait faire aussi peur que Santana).

Sans broncher, il se mit à ses exercices.

* * *

><p>Pendant deux semaines, Quinn aida Kurt à s'entraîner. Secrètement (c'était certainement le plus difficile pour Kurt : ne rien dire à Blaine. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché depuis ce jour à Dalton, il y avait une éternité de ça et le secret pesait sur Kurt mais il tint bon).<p>

Comme Coach Sylvester, Quinn était implacable, le faisant recommencer, encore et encore, cette foutue figure qu'il commençait maintenant à détester, jusqu'à ce jour béni où, après lui avoir pour la unième fois, dit froidement « encore une fois», Quinn hocha la tête et éteignit la chaîne hifi (Kurt avait presque la nausée maintenant qu'il entendait ABC). Son seul commentaire avait été : « ça devrait aller comme ça » (Kurt, essoufflé, en sueur, les bras en l'air, les jambes en coton avait presque crié _Allélouia_ ! ce qui pour un athée était le signe certain d'un déséquilibre mental. La preuve par A plus B que le sport était fatal pour l'intellect).

Cet après midi là, dans l'auditorium, en pleine répétition, Quinn leva la main.

- Monsieur Shuester ? Est-ce que je peux poser une question ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il était rare que Quinn se manifeste.

- Oui Quinn.

- Avez-vous choisi qui va exécuter le saut écart pour le numéro sur ABC ? Demanda t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Monsieur Shuester se tourna vers Mike.

- Euh, oui, Mike est le -

Quinn l'interrompit (Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autres, Monsieur Shuester l'aurait vertement remontré mais Quinn Fabray n'impressionnait pas que Kurt apparemment).

- Parce que Kurt a quelque chose à vous montrer.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Kurt qui se trouvait tout au fond de la scène. Kurt ferma les yeux, prit une large inspiration, les rouvrit, se lança. Et exécuta un superbe saut écart par-dessus le dos de Quinn.

Tous les membres de Glee, d'abord surpris, applaudirent sa performance. Mike le félicita, Finn, tout sourire, lui donna une petite bourrade amicale dans le dos et Blaine saisit juste son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa … vraiment, vraiment goulûment (« Hey, prenez une chambre ! », « Puck, fiche leur la paix », « Mais Quinn, ils … », un regard glacial avait stoppé net le Puckerosaure).

Monsieur Shuester le fixait sans rien dire, bouche ouverte, surpris. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il se mit à applaudir lui aussi.

- Et bien, je crois que nous pouvons compter sur un autre excellent danseur. Félicitation Kurt. Ca a du représenter beaucoup de travail. Tu seras notre botte secrète !

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements salua la déclaration de leur coach. Kurt souriait, aux anges. Il avait perdu les élections, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir entrer à NYADA mais il était sûr d'une chose : il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre pour les sélections départementales. Kurt Hummel allait leur montrer à tous de quoi il était capable. Les Sebastian et autres intrigants n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

><p>Quinn, assise sur les marches, terminait son exercice d'algèbre (elle maîtrisait désormais parfaitement l'art d'écrire sur ses genoux), lorsque quelque chose apparut devant son champ de vision. Elle leva les yeux.<p>

- Orgueil et préjugés, dit juste Kurt qui lui tendait un épais livre. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le relire. Elizabeth est un personnage attachant. Quant à Monsieur Darcy … je crois que nous avons les mêmes goûts Elizabeth et moi, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Quinn prit le livre.

- Merci.

- De rien, répondit juste Kurt. Nous nous voyons en Littérature ? J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de Shelley. Mary, pas Percy (10) bien entendu. A tout à l'heure ! Kurt dévala l'escalier (certainement pour rejoindre Blaine quelque part. Quinn le vit s'arrêter devant le graffiti et caresser de la main le petit coeur qu'elle avait dessiné entre les deux petits bonshommes. Il lui jeta un sourire par dessus son épaule et entra dans l'enceinte du lycée).

Quinn serra le livre contre sa poitrine et sourit. Quelque chose lui disait que le cours de Littérature allait bientôt détrôner dans son cœur la place que tenait celui de Mme Bletheim. Oh et il était temps qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Puck : elle avait deux mots à lui dire à propos des membres de l'équipe de hockey. Non, elle avait une meilleure idée. Elle sortit son portable de son sac, composa un numéro.

- Santana ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...

**Zi Endeuh !**

(1) Franchement, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que brusquement, Kurt ne soit plus la proie des abrutis qui hantent les couloirs de McKinley.

(2) Enseignante vue dans The Purple Piano Project. Elle dit enseigner depuis 42 ans à McKinley (ouch, la pauvre !) et détester les arts.

(3) L'opinion de Kurt sur Kate Perry n'engage que lui.

(4) Psit, vous vous rappelez dans Prom Queen, Kurt en pleine séance d'essayage de robe de soirée, fait lui-même ce petit lapsus : la tête de Santana ! Mouarf.

(5) Ces mitaines Alexander McQueen, en cachemire et cristaux, existent : leur prix ? Une bagatelle : 739, 95 euros. Joyeux noël Kurt, je t'offre ces mitaines !

(6) Dans Mash Off, Kurt évoque son premier cheval de bataille dans la course à la présidence : l'obésité. Il ne choisit « bannissons les dodges balles ! » qu'après le petit match amical contre les Troublestones.

(7) Respectivement épisode 16 de la saison 1, Home et 7 de la saison 2, The Subtitute.

(8) Les Skanks est composé de trois adolescentes : Sheila, Ronnie et The Mack, genre punk, entre rebelles et jeunes délinquantes. Quinn les rejoint dans l'épisode The Purple Piano Project.

(9) Le saut écart facial (et son frère le grand jeté en danse classique, c'est-à-dire un grand écart latéral) se réalise le plus souvent à l'aide d'un trempoline, une table de saut et une bonne prise d'élan. C'est une figure classique de la gymnastique artistique mais aussi des arts martiaux. Kurt (ou plus exactement Chris Colfer) en réalise un superbe dans le numéro de ND aux sectionnals dans Hold to sixteen.

(10) Mary Shelley est certainement plus connue de nos jours que son époux, le poète anglais Percy Shelley. Elle est en effet l'auteur de Frankenstein, roman publié en 1818.


End file.
